digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon - The Divide
Digimon - The Divide takes place 17 years after the defeat of the D-Reaper program. As there wasn't much information given as to what happened in the following years, we continue on as if the following events happened: * Takato has returned to the digital world, where he remains with Guilmon as Gallantmon. * Ryo has again gone missing with Cyberdramon. * Jeri finally overcame her emotions and has obtained a new partner digimon, a SnowAgumon with an unusual digivolution pattern. * The D-Reaper program was terminated, and the reversal used to devolve it has since been reversed itself, as such all the other partner digimon ave returned to the digital world. * Hypnos has gone global, and is; *# No longer an undercover unit. *# Run by Henry Wong. The Digidestined New Digidestined * Hamish Anderson - A child from the Scottish highlands, his partner digimon is an Armadillomon with unusual digivolution patterns. He often jumps into situations without thinking, as is typical of the main Digimon protagonist. * Zan Roku - A very silent child who doesn't enjoy the day time. He can be quite mysterious, and his partner digimon is a DemiDevimon with an unusual digivolution pattern. Old Digidestined * Takato Matsuki - Takato hes returned to the digital world, and stands guard over one of the 4 sovereign as Gallantmon, cutting down any who try to harm Azulongmon. * Henry Wong - Henry has taken over Hypnos, which has, since the D-Reaper incident, become an organisation similar to DATS, using technology to track down rogue digimon and using other digimon to send them back to the digital world. He and Terriermon have helped restore a kind of peace to Japan. * Rika Nonaka - Rika has moved to New York, where she runs a subsection of Hypnos, however as it's a new unit, digimon are, for the most part, destroyed when they breach because the technology required to send them back simply hasn't gotten as far as them yet. Renamon destroys anything that tries to harm Rika. * Ryo Akiyama - Ryo and his partner Cyberdramon have again gone missing into the digital world. It is suspected he may also guard a sovereign as Justimon, however this has not been proven. * Jeri Katou - Jeri has overcome her fears of losing those close to her, and has accepted her step-mother. She also has a new partner, a SnowAgumon with an unusual digivolution pattern. * Suzie Wong - Suzie and Lopmon now work at a pre-school. Lopmon can finally reach his/her mega level, Cherubimon. * Kazu Shioda & Kenta Kitagawa - Kazu, Kenta, Guardromon and MarineAngemon now host the annual card tournament. Guardromon is finally able to digivolve back into Andromon again, however he chooses to remain as Guardromon. * Ai and Mako - Ai and Mako now work at Hypnos with Impmon. They have the record for sending back the 2nd most digimon, after Terriermon. Mysterious Digivolution Patterns Armadillomon * Rookie - Armadillomon * Champion - Drimogemon * Ultimate - Okuwamon * Mega - HerculesKabuterimon DemiDevimon * Rookie - DemiDevimon * Champion - Bakemon * Ultimate - Myotismon * Mega - Diaboromon SnowAgumon * Rookie - SnowAgumon * Champion - Seadramon * Ultimate - IceLeomon * Mega - GigaSeadramon Villains This section will be updated when there are some villains to update it with. Prologue 17 years have passed since the destruction of the D-Reaper program. Since that time, it has been made possible for Digimon to return to the human world again. However, this brings with it a few problems. Digimon have started to break through to the human world again, and the digivolution patterns of some digimon have been messed about. Hypnos has been started up again with bases all over the world, in every major city. Overall it is now commanded by Henry Wong and Terriermon, and it now uses Digimon to send other Digimon back to the digital world without destroying them where possible. However, in a good turn of fate, Beelzemon somehow released Leomon's data, causing Leomon to be reborn as a SnowAgumon. Now two children, Hamish Anderson and Zan Roku, set out for the digital world to find the cause of the strange digivolutions and fix them... Chapter One - Hypnotic Hypnos HQ, Shinjuku, Tokyo "Breach is in sector 12C, wild one coming in, a small one, probably Rookie level." "Whom is in charge of that area?" "Ai and Mako, sir." "Then there's no need to panic." Sector 12C, Shinjuku, Tokyo "Ai, Mako, come in." Henry said rather calmly through the intercom. "Present" Ai said, "And ready for action." finished Mako. "There's a Rookie headed your way. Rookies usually can't bio-emerge, so we want to take this one in to see if it's someone's partner. Try to bring it in peacefully." Henry finished. The intercom closed, and the digimon began to bio-emerge... Zan stopped when he felt something fly past him. A bat..? No, too big for a bat. Probably a hawk or something. He continued on until he felt it again. He got a good look at it that time. That... Was no hawk. "Hey, what's the matter with you, I'm trying to get your attention here!" It shouted. Then it dawned on him. It had just talked. "By the fact you're too big to be a bat and you're talking I'm assuming you're a digimon. You're a..." Zan inspected it closely. "... DemiDevimon, right?" "That's right kid, and I'm looking for someone to be my tamer, you look up to the task, so how about it kid?" DemiDevimon had just asked him to be his tamer, right? This was crazy. "Fine, I'll do it, but I'm gonna need a blue card or it won't register." "Hey, no sweat, here, have this one!" DemiDevimon threw him a blue card. Zan slipped it through his card modifier, which then changed to a D-Arc. "I guess that's that then. By the way, my name's Zan Roku." "Well then, Zan, let's go!" "Ah-ha! Found you DemiDevimon! Just come with us peacefully." Ai stated, "We aren't gonna hurt you." finished Mako. "Stay away from him..." Zan said suddenly, "...or you'll have to fight me!" "Kid, stay out of this, it's a wild digimon, this is none of your concern." Said Ai. "I'd agree were he just a wild digimon. But it's not." Zan showed his D-Arc. "Bio-emerging and getting a partner all in 10 minutes? This must be a new record!" Mako stated, sounding surprised. Ai opened an intercom with Henry. "Sir, Target was DemiDevimon, rookie level, he's obtained a partner." "Already? It's only been 7 minutes since bio-emergence! Bring them back to HQ so we can register these two as tamer and partner on file." "Yes sir!" The intercom was closed Category:Fan fiction